marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Volstagg (Earth-9997)
, Gods of Asgard | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard; formerly Hel | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Asgardian (Member of an extraterrestrial race transformed into the likeness of the Norse Myth's Volstagg) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 5 | Last = Paradise X Ragnarok Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = The past history of Volstagg mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart, with one major difference in his origins. On Earth-9997, all the Asgardians were a previously unknown race of aliens that were manipulated by the Celestials centuries ago. As part of the third tier of mutation in the Celestials' plans, once a species reached a certain evolutionary point their appearance, super-human abilities and character were defined by those around them. When these aliens arrived on Earth centuries ago, they were convinced by a man named Donnerson (who was manipulated by Mephisto and would later become Odin) that they were the Asgadians of myth. One alien would become Volstagg of the Warriors Three. In recent history, when Loki and Thor had learned the truth of their origins, they would conspire to bring down Odin and free their virtually enslaved people. Part of their plan involved accompanying Dr. Strange and Xen to Asgard to free Clea who had been Odin's prisoner for some years. In order to provide opposition, Odin would summon various beings from all over Asgard to combat these invaders, including the Warriors Three. Thor, Loki, Dr. Strange and Xen would battle all assemble including Volstagg. Although the appearance of the Warriors Three shook Thor's resolve, he stuck true to his cause and was forced to kill his long time friends. Volstagg and the others would be sent to Hel, however when Thor was banished there as well in exchange for Clea's freedom, Volstagg and the others would be freed when he showed them that they could cheat Death. When Odin's lies were revealed, Volstagg would briefly return to his previously undefined form with the rest of those of Asgard, but would return to his original role after Odin's plea for them to return. His fate following this, and if he resumed his earlier role, remains to be recorded. | Powers = Volstagg is a member of an unknown alien race which has been manipulated by the Celestials. The natural evolution of any species created by the Celestials are three fold and happen over centuries of evolution: The first is an original mutation, based on some subconscious level by the individual, the second is that all members of that race have the same power, the third is a power that the beings lose all self definition and their appearance and abilities are at the whim of others belief in them. Volstagg's evolution was such that it was at the third tier of mutation, as such his abilities and powers likely mirrored that of his Earth-616 counterpart, because that is what Odin believed his abilities should be. Further, this was reinforced by the belief of his fellow Asgardians and the population of Earth. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters